the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Archangels
The Seven Archangels are the first group of angels to exist, the eldest and first among them all is the archangel Michael. The seven archangels are also the angelic counterparts of the Seven Princes of Hell. How they were founded as a unit is unknown, but it is said that it happened during Lucifer's rebellion. When Lucifer rebelled against God, one entire choir of angels followed him and was lost. Many angels from other choirs also followed him in his rebellion. It is revealed that Lucifer was an archangel as well, however, since his fall he was replaced by Camael. Another version of the story is that the archangels were once normal angels in a choir within the circles of Heaven. These seven angels from the second lowest choir were so outraged by the terrible offense to the dignity of God they positioned themselves between the Throne of God and the infernal offenders, prepared to defend the honor and dignity of God, in spite of their inferiority to Lucifer and his legions. God was so moved by their heroic love he elevated them, enriching them with many new powers and abilities and thereby becoming the archangels. It is later revealed that the archangels came into formation after the defeat of The Darkness, Chaos and Azathoth. In the end they fought Lucifer's army, with Michael personally battling and defeating Lucifer, before casting him and his followers to the bowels of Hell. Each of the archangels have their own lieutenant. Lieutenants function as executive officers for the archangels, taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations when the archangels have other matters to attend to. Lieutenant angels are not chosen at random, they can only be chosen in response to their attributes. For example, should an angel prove to be a strong and powerful warrior to Michael, the archangel will choose that angel as his lieutenant. A lieutenant angel serve as the second in command of the archangels' armies, and while they are not as strong as their superiors they are regarded as the second strongest in the ranks of angels. The lieutenants are mostly comprised of Powers or Dominions. Each of the seven archangels represent the attributes of God Himself. As such, they hold control and dominion over all lesser angels, with the exception of God of course. It is also possible to become an archangel, a rank which is very difficult to achieve. A test is involved when an angel produces numerous wings, be it a hundred or a thousand. Nearly all angels become archangels using this method, and at least three archangels, including the Viceroy himself being Michael. Another method involves the recommendations of three archangels, followed by the approval of four others. The archangels congregate in the main hall of the Crystal Spire, which is named the Heavenly Council to discuss important issues involving matters which affect Heaven, the universe, and Earth itself. This council is highly formal, with Michael leading its proceedings. All archangels are considered equal (with the exception of the Viceroy Michael), and determine the course of their individual division unless dictated otherwise by Michael. Votes are carried out via a unanimous consensus. In the end, it is Michael who personally asks for God's approval or refusal. Unless specifically ordered by the Viceroy or God, archangels can choose whether or not to attend meetings, or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of Earth. Archangels are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their field of division. The archangel of one group cannot punish the soldiers of another archangel. Category:Angel Category:Beings Category:Heaven Category:Divine Category:Archangel Category:Group